On a sunny morning, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $8.94 each and baskets of lemons for $7.49 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of lemons. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the lemons. Price of mangos + price of lemons = total price. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Stephanie needs to pay $16.43.